tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelfolk
"They are a cruel people, harsh, unyielding and relentless in the pursuit of their desires. If you ever have dealings with them make sure you tread lightly and carry a big sword..." - ''From ''Advice from a Fruit Merchant, travels in Vhir Zelfolk is a blanket term for the people of the various Zels or desert cities of Vhir who share a common culture, language and creation myth. They hold themselves to be distinct from the nomadic peoples of the desert, though often outsiders will use the term to refer to anyone from the desert region of the continent. History Before the Zels In a period considered prehistory by many scholars, the ancestors of the Zelfolk were desert nomads of various tribes that travelled the deserts of Vhir as many such peoples still do today. These ancestors were considered quite cruel towards other tribes, enslaving and raiding wherever they went, they held a philosophy of survival of the fittest and they assumed all other peoples held this belief as well or would eventually develop it and thus needed to be attacked first. Their name at this time has been lost to history, though many still living tribes referred to them as their word for enemy, which is how they are still commonly called in Vhir. The First Zels The first Zels are believed to have come about due to the discovery of large water sources beneath the desert by the use of magic by desert shamans, with the ancestors of the Zelfolk claiming them as their own and constructing defences around them. These first Zels were little more than ram-shackled outposts for much of their existence until a fashion took hold for the leaders of the tribes to stay in the settlement rather than continue to take part in the herding of animals and participation in raids. From there a process of centralisation took hold, with the tribal leaders establishing kingships which greatly tied the leadership of the various proto-Zels together through intermarriage alliances. Eventually most of these ancestors ceased to live nomadic lives and set up permanent residence in one of the settlements, with the demands of the growing population leading to more construction drawing in even more people for employment. Modern Zelfolk The modern Zelfolk are all based around the different Zels of the desert, with their proud cities dotting the shifting sands standing as bastions against the elements. The original Zelfolk were humans though the name now applies to anyone that partakes in the culture of the cities, including dragonborn, catfolk, dwarves, elves, xhihiran, sirithi, dhampir and even some Vetala vampires are rumoured to have become members of Zel society. Some believe that the time of the Zelfolk is coming to an end with only Zel'bidaal remaining as a strong independent power in the desert. Culture Language The Zelfolk of Vhir share the language of Zelspeak, a language that is almost impenetrable for Common speakers, though the written expression shares some connections to draconic its structure and sound patterns are unique. Slavery Slavery is common throughout Zelfolk society, with travelling slave markets plying their trade from settlement to settlement, buying and selling in an endless circle around the desert. Slaves are taken from any possible source, with most being bred in the cities themselves. Government and Organisation of Territories Outside the major settlements of the Zels the desert that surrounds the great cities is divided up into roughly forty zones of interest and areas of various sizes. Each of these is overseen by a Magistrate in Zel'bidaal, though in practice another person is elected by the Magistrate to represent them in their zone of control whilst the Magistrate concerns themselves with politics within the city, often never even seeing the land to which they are caretaker. A town in the desert will usually be named after the founder or local administrator with the prefix Zel denoting a settlement ahead of it, such as Zel'hollor, with the local representative or Toi being named Hollor. Usually they will administer from a single medium to large town in a central location of the province, with the surrounding villages under its control within a days travel from it. Below the Toi ''are the ''Kom, who are the administrators of individual villages in the area that surround a town run by a Toi. These villages can also be estates owned by individuals with slaves and tenants working the land to sustain themselves and trade in the towns. A Kom will often have the village he runs named after him, such as Zel'nebar, similar to the larger towns run by the Toi. Other common roles in the managing of Zelfolk settlements include the Tar who fulfils the role of military strategist for the whole region, with a Epitar the rank below that found in villages who advises on defence and keeps in contact with the Tar ''on issues of potential threats such as monsters or foreign military build up. A ''Dioi is an administrator from a group or guild from the larger Zel Cities sent to overseer some investment in the settlement made by whoever has sent them, this person will usually be tasked with maximising the output of materials and profit from the villages, travelling around to assure that the Toi ''and ''Kom are being bribed enough or not being bribed by the wrong people. Zels Zel'bidaal For more information on this Zel, see here. Zel'bidaal is considered the capital city of the Zelfolk, though its primacy has come forth only in the last few centuries. Zel'arven For more information on this Zel, see here. Zel'arven was a Zel that was lost to the Zelfolk over a four thousand years ago, believed to have been destroyed by the dragons when the city of Okarthel was founded. It has since been reclaimed by the Zelfolk as well as other local peoples following the barrier obscuring it's collapse. Zel'pas For more information on this Zel, see here. Zel'pas is a settlement recently elevated to the status of Zel following the abandoning of the city of Zel'draren. It is built beneath a dry aqueduct that once led to the empty city, once bringing water from a spring a few miles away. The city stretches along the length of the structure. Zel'draren For more information on this Zel, see here. Zel'draren is the abandoned city of the Zelfolk, though some still linger in the empty streets unwilling to leave their home. Those that did leave the city went either went to establish the settlement of Zel'pas, moved to Zel'bidaal or returned to their nomadic heritage to wander the desert. Relations with other Cultures Okarthel For more information on this city, see here. After thousands of years living in proximity to one another, the dragonborn of Okarthel and the Zelfolk have managed to reach an equilibrium between one another. While they have no military alliance between one another they have extensive diplomatic links, mainly through Zel'bidaal. The Spice Road has connected the Zelfolk to the city of Okarthel for generations. Xhihiran The Zelfolk once held an alliance with the xhihirans of the north of Vhir during a conflict with the dragonborn of the east, mainly facilitated by the priest Aldrax. Some xhihiran have found their way into the Zels of the desert, with the most being found in the resettled Zel'arven. G'yass For more information on this city, see here. The city of G'yass is connected to Zel'bidaal by the Coast Road, with the route being rebuilt and guarded since the sirithi people founded their city in the south. The Homelands For more information on this region, see here. The catfolk of the Homelands are welcomed in the lands of the Zelfolk, though they have few diplomatic connections as it stands. Rulings Traits The following traits available to characters to take at character creation. If they do not replace anything they must be taken as traits as opposed to alternative racial traits. Zelfolk You are one of the Zelfolk, the people from the desert cities of Vhir. Benefits: You gain a + 4 trait bonus on saving throws made to resist the effects of being in hot conditions and a +1 trait bonus on saving throws against fire effects. In addition you gain Zelspeak as bonus language. Classes The Faceless For more on this class, see here. You are one of the elite warriors of the Zelfolk, the guardians of the desert people and defenders of the great cities.Category:Vhir Category:Zelfolk